


Age Ain't Nothin' But a Number

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, annoyed at Darren's response to a certain question, decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Ain't Nothin' But a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't own anyone, or claim any of this to be true.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://somethingdarrenish.tumblr.com/post/63340910028) interview.

When the camera for the behind-the-scenes interview stopped rolling, Darren hugged him and apologized in his ear, "I'm sorry, babe. I promise that Soundgarden and Pearl Jam are not more important than you."

Chris shivered when Darren pecked him on the cheek, a rare, semi-public allowance of affection.

But he didn't let Darren slide that easily. "You're in trouble," he teased.

"The good kind or the bad kind?"

Chris snaps at one of Darren's suspenders. "We'll see."

\----

Later, Chris slams the door of his trailer after Darren enters.

"You messed up," Chris reminds him. "You need to be punished." The sharp, commanding tone of his voice is one he only adopts during play.

Darren's eyes dawn with understanding immediately. He bows his head and kneels at Chris' feet. "Y-yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. What do you want me to do, sir?"

A hot thrill runs through Chris at how Darren refers to him. "First of all, stop rambling. I didn't say you could speak."

Darren swallows.

"Your infringement was very minor, but still warrants some kind of punishment."

Darren continues to hang his head at Chris' words.

"You may look me in the eye."

Darren looks up at him expectantly.

"You should blow me."

Darren nods and licks his lips.

"But, you're not allowed to touch yourself."

Chris knows that Darren's arousal stems from making Chris come. They first discovered this one night when Darren gave him head and got off without Chris even touching him. Darren had snuck a hand into his briefs and brought himself off while sucking Chris.

This, combined with them recently experimenting with how long they could last before reaching that _OhmyGodyesnow_ moment of desperation makes Chris want to push him. He remembers how much Darren really enjoyed bringing himself to the edge, until a final word from Chris permitted him to let go.

Darren bites his lip and glances away.

"You may speak, Darren."

"Can- can I touch _you,_ sir?"

"Of course."

He watches Darren fix him with a hungry, mouth-watering gaze.

Darren pulls Chris out of his pants, and slowly peels down his underwear. He strokes Chris a few times, keeping his hand steady at the base while he sucks at the head. Then, he licks up the length of him, still maintaining eye contact. He wraps his mouth around the head again briefly, before he tongues at the slit.

Chris digs his fingers into Darren's still-crunchy Blaine hair, forcing his head up. "I'm not in the mood for games, Darren. Suck me off properly."

Darren smirks, which he should be chastised for, but when he wraps his mouth around the head of Chris' cock, Chris is too turned on to care.

"Good. Yes," he gasps when Darren takes him in further.

Darren rolls Chris' balls between his fingers, first one, and then the other, the way he knows Chris likes. He rises just a bit to bob his head up and down over Chris' length.

Chris resists the urge to thrust into that perfect heat, and instead pets at Darren's cheek, still caked in makeup from the heavy stage lights. "Remember how you used to think that I was too young? That I didn't have enough experience to do what you needed me to?"

When Darren's warm whiskey eyes meet Chris' icy blues, the elder hums in acknowledgment.

"But, now, here you are, so pretty for me, on your knees. So eager to fill your greedy little mouth with my cock."

Darren moans around him and sucks harder, intent on proving Chris right.

"Yeah, that's it. Such a good boy for me."

Darren keens at the praise; he's probably _thisclose_ by now.

He pulls almost all the way off, practically slobbering around the tip. He jerks Chris twice, causing him to release down Darren's throat.

Darren swallows it, holds Chris in his mouth until the aftershocks subside. 

He clears his throat when he pulls off with a lewd pop. "Damn, you are way better than '90s alternative rock. Wanna teach me a lesson every time I fuck up?" He laughs, voice still thick and gravelly.

Chris is transfixed by the spit and come shining on Darren's lips but he manages looking away long enough to tuck himself back in. "That's what I'm here for, and who says this lesson's over? I still didn't say you could get off yet."

Darren's blushing, his face sweating with exertion, and there's an obvious bulge straining at the front of his slacks. "Jesus, Chris."

"Shut up. You love it. Maybe I'll make you wait until tonight. No masturbating after you change later. I'll know."

Darren wipes his mouth with his hand and stands up. "Oh, yeah?" He drapes his arms over Chris' shoulders. "Are you psychic or something?"

"No, but you're kinda loud," Chris chuckles. "Besides," he leans in, but leaves a breath of space between their lips, "doesn't the anticipation sweeten it?"

Darren tries to close the gap, though Chris pulls back.

"Ah, ah, ah. Anticipation," Chris chides. "See you later," he adds in a singsong manner, bounding down the steps and out the door, leaving a stunned Darren in his wake.


End file.
